Spider man is Deku and in MHA
by WHAT IF THEORIES YT
Summary: Deku gets bit while on a field trip with his class on the last day of school by a radio active spider. He spends the summer and his last year in junior high mastering his new powers. He meets all might and he decides to give him One for All. (Plz don't forget to leave a review and follow me and the story if you like)
1. Chapter 1: Spider Bite

INFO- Deku is a bit more like Peter Parker with his personality and he is not only hero smart but also scientist smart like Peter and has spider mans funny quibs.

Part 1: (the day before the summer of his second to last year in middle school) Izuku Midoriya gets his powers the same way as Peter Parker by going to a science facility and gets bit. When he gets home he starts to feel a bit sick and he goes to bed early. He wakes up in the afternoon the next day, he gets up out of bed and he feels like something is a bit off so he looks at himself in the mirror. He is astonished to see that he grew muscles all over his body and he has a 6 pack. He looks down at his feet and his pajama pants are 4 inches short and super tight cause his new muscles. He goes to grab a shirt off his bed and he cant get it off his hand to put it on. He starts to panic and he tries to open his door with his foot and that gets stuck to. His mom hears the commotion and runs over saying "Izuku are you alright" through the door. He replies "mom my body is acting weird. I didn't mean it like that". His mom reassuringly says "okay honey just relax, breathe in, breathe out". He does as she says and he starts to unstick himself from the objects finger by finger, toe by toe. He opens the door and his mom so "omg my baby, puberty hit you like a truck huh". He says "I think we need to get some new clothes". He spends the rest of the day with his mom talking about the spider and working on controlling his stickiness. After about 2 days they can safely go shopping since Deku learned how to control his stickiness to a minor degree. (BTW Deku is 5'9 now, the same as Todoroki, I did this because spider man is more tall and lean than short and stocky). While they are out shopping Deku and his mom split up. While he is in a shop he sees Bakugo with the other kids from his school that bully him all the time. They are about to walk into the same store as him so he hides behind a round shirt rack. Bakugo sees something with green hair crouching down and he suspects it's Deku and Bakugo peeks around the shirt rack but it looks like nothing is there. Deku is confused because he is there, he looks at where his feet should be but nothing is there. He lets out a little squeal and Kacchan turns back around. He covers his mouth and bakugo turns away. Deku gets up and runs out of the store. He runs to the bathroom and he looks in the mirror but sees nothing. "Relax, relax, relax" he says with his eyes closed. He opens them and he can see himself. "Awesome!" he screams out. The whole way home he tells his mom how he randomly turned invisible in the store for 'no reason at all'. As soon as he finishes dinner he hops on his computer and woogles everything he can on spiders and their animal abilities. He grabs a pen and paper and writes down all the possible abilities he could have.


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers

The next day he goes to alleyway near his apartment. He's got his backpack full of food, notepads and water. He says "ability number one wall climbing. Spiders can do this because the hairs on their legs right sooooo". He looks at his hands and they have sticky hairs on them, he takes his shoes and socks off and looks at his feet where there are also hair. He begins to put his hands on the wall and they stick. He then puts his left foot on the wall and it sticks so he puts his right foot and it also sticks. He starts crawling all over the walls and he starts jumping back and forth between the alleyway walls. 2 hours of practicing later he starts the testing of what he thinks another ability could be. "Spider webs" he tries shooting it out of his hands and it takes him a while to get the trademark hand signal to use it. He spends the whole day practicing both abilities. He heads to the gym the next day and tries to see if he has super strength like a spider and he does, he's able to lift way more than his body weight about 10x it actually. He spends his whole summer learning how to control his new abilities and learning how to fight by training in martial arts. The summer flies by and Deku heads to school for the first day of his last year in junior high. Deku gets to his classroom late because he was to busy training the previous night. As he walks in everyone's jaws are dropped and stunned, at first they don't even think its Deku but as he gets closer they notice the freckles and green messy hair. Deku hasn't really fought anyone yet but after class when Kacchan throws a small pebble at Deku something rings inside his head making him feel the need to move. Kacchan ask him how he grew so much and tells him he's still a nobody, and he goes to push Deku down but his shove doesn't even budge him. Kacchan acts like nothing happened and walks away. Deku walks home that day and he crosses the street, his brain does this thing again telling him to move and he looks to his left and a car speeding towards him full of villains is about to hit him and he jumps over him completely Miles Morales style. 2 months later he calls his new ability spidey sense and he has become much stronger and improved his consistency with his abilities. Later in the school year Deku decides to take a shortcut home when suddenly his spidey sense starts to tingle and he jumps to the left and sticks to the wall, he looks down and the sludge villain is staring at him. He starts launching attacks and Deku keeps dodging until he suddenly jumps onto a small pool of his slime causing him to get stuck to it. The sludge villain then surrounds him and tries to suffocate him. Deku says "I can't die, I can't die, I, I, want to be a hero" he feels a surge of energy run down his arms and it shocks the sludge villain. And gives cause the sludge villain to go unconscious. All might appears and is in awe that this random public school student just took this powerful sludge villain.


	3. Chapter 3: All Might

Izuku freaks out because his hero is all might and ask for an autograph. All might ask him what his quirk is and that he could have a future at U.A. Deku tells him his name and his 'quirk' and its abilities, including the new one he just discovered. Not telling him about the spider bite. All might turns into small might suddenly and they have the same conversation and All might tells him how he got injured and stuff. Deku tells him the truth as well about how he didn't have a quirk and then he got bitten by a spider and now he has these powers. All might is fascinated by this but he says "It was nice meeting you kid but I have to go'' he looks down at the coca cola bottles he had used to capture the villain and they are empty. Deku and him both go Uh oh as a loud explosion happens in the distance. Deku holds all might and swings through the city using his spider webs and he lands next to the crowd where the explosions are. They look and both see the sludge villain, Deku thinks its his fault and All might thinks its his. All might is staring at the villain and holding his side telling himself that he was distracted. The crowd talks about how all might was fighting him earlier and they all start panicking. Deku tells himself "its my fault, I am the one to blame, all might can't power up I was to busy talking to him. Its my fault, I'm sorry, so so sorry" Deku looks up and sees Bakugo trapped in their suffocating. And for some reason unknown his legs start moving all on their own and he sprints towards the villain. All might blinks for a second and Deku is sprinting right past him. All the heroes and spectators gasp at this site. Deku screams in his head what the hell am I doing. The sludge villain fires and attack and Deku dodges, "all I need to do is touch him come on, come on". He realizes he can't get close enough to touch, an attack comes flying at him and he says "whelp guess I am gonna have to take one for the team boys. Oh god please work". He takes the hit and in that instant his eyes show a spark of green lightning and he shocks the sludge villain causing him and Bakugo to go unconscious. The heroes praise him and scold him but when Deku looks back at the crowd he sees small might and he gives him a thumbs up and a big smile. They walk home together and at the same spot as the original show All might offers him his quirk and explains what it is. Deku says "yes, I'll do it". All might responds "no hesitating eh. Me and you we are a lot alike, your power is not natural just like mine". "Well I guess I have two unnatural powers now huh", they chuckle as they realize how similar they are. They both want to be the symbol of peace and beacon of light for all.


	4. Chapter 4: UA Entrance Exam

2 days later early in the morning Deku and All Might are training. All might has to make sure Izuku can handle One for all so he tests his strength by having him clean the beach. He is impressed and 1 week later the entire beach is cleaned. "Hey hey kid, you went cleaned even outside the area I told you too". All might decides to finally give Deku one for all and passes it on to him. Deku and All might train for the next 10 months, Deku and him would mostly spar and go over hero stuff. Deku would often get hit with some smashes but luckily since he had accelerated healing All might never held back because the next day he would come back good as new. Deku always thought of his healing as a gift and a curse during this 10 month period. Because he didn't have to spend as much time training as the original Deku he is actually able to get more sleep, and study more. He is also able to turn in his hero costume form. If you google Spider man Stealth big time suit that is the suit Midoriya will have. Midoriya is not only getting better at combat but also his spider abilities and strength is increasing. The day of the entrance exam Deku is able to use 50% of one for all using full cowl and I know its a lot but I mean he can easily lift 10x his weight. Deku walks up to the school and sees Bakugo who bumps into him on purpose. Bakugo still doesn't know if Deku has a quirk or not because he never told him or his class and Bakugo fell unconscious when Deku used his electric venom. Kids still talk about him and Bakugo being in the Sludge villain attack. Deku walks in and Present Mic explains the mach test. Deku does a lot better in the written exam because he had more time to study. Deku goes to battle center B while Bakugo goes to A. Deku gets in his white all might tee shirt and his green pants with his black shoes. The mach test starts and Deku is too busy looking at present mic that he gets a late start and looks at all the other kids already running. "Whoopsy dassie" and he starts running in and uses his web slinging to shoot past the rest of the group. He sticks one robot and uses it to swing it around and smash it into 3 others, 6 minutes of fighting later and the 0 point robot appears. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING. I just wanna know who pays for this thing to be honest" Deku is about to go run off when he sees and hears a girl underneath some rubble the robot created. Deku runs back towards the robot and uses one for all to jump up. He swings his way all the way to the top and he coils around it and as his web ends he is right in front of the robots face so he uses both his legs and with one for all he hits the robot causing it to fall backward and explode. "Hahaha", he lands back down and help the girl out, she thanks him and he says "it's no prob" with a big smile. Deku swings away to go get more points and all the other students and teachers are in awe and don't know what to say. He heads home after the test feeling pretty good about his scores. Deku gets a letter saying he passed and is stunned to see that all might is going to be a teacher. He passed with most points and has one of the highest scores they've seen in a while. He got 129 Villain points and 85 rescue points because he saved Ochaco without destroying himself unlike the original. A few days later Deku and All might meet up at the beach and All might tells him how proud he is and all the good he will do as a hero and how U.A is his first step in becoming the next symbol of peace.


	5. Chapter 5: Quirk Apprehension Test

(April) It's the first day of school at U.A. and Deku walks into the 1-A classroom. Ida and Kacchan are arguing and then they all direct their attention to Deku. He introduces himself to the class and then sits down. Aizawa and them all have the same talk and they go outside to do the quirk apprehension test. Aizawa calls out Deku and says "Midoriya you managed to get the highest score on the entrance exam". Bakugo looks up and is extremely confused and says "no way that bastard got first", Deku looks at him and smiles waving his finger "ah ah ahah, ah ah ahah". He then says "Bakugo you got second on the entrance exam, how far was your throw in junior high", "67.9 meters I think". The same thing happens where Kacchan throws the ball and gets it to 705.2 meters. The test continues as it does in the show but Deku is first in almost every test. In the grip strength Shoji gets 500 and Deku breaks the damn machine. In the ball throw he tells everyone to back up please. He shoots out some webbing and activates one for all. A green glow of emanates from his body, he swings around going faster and faster every rotation. It causes wind pressure and people are forced to get low to the ground. He releases the ball causing a shock wave and the ball shoots away. Deku mutters "looks like team rockets blasting off aaaaaggggaaaiiiinnn". Aizawa says "Did you say something", "nope didn't say anything Mr. Aizawa". Mr. Aizawa shows the class the screen and it says 5,639 meters. Everyone's jaws are dropped and Kacchan runs and screams to Deku asking how he got a quirk but Aizawa grabs him with his scarf. Deku thinks about how he was just a little bug he could crush but ever since the start of school last year he's changed. After all the test Aizawa reveals the test scores and Deku is first and Mineta is last. Deku interferes and says "anyone can be a hero and the whole reason were at this school is so we can get better right" "your point", "Mineta may not be the best in the class but that's not to say he doesn't have the potential to become a great hero". "Okay what are you willing to sacrifice to let Mineta stay", Deku without hesitation says "I start the year in last place and he is in second last". "Okay, but if you don't get to the top 3 by the end of the semester your expelled". Deku agrees and Mineta gives him a big hug sobbing in tears and says "I owe you so much, if you want you can borrow some of my best magazines (wink wink)". The next day for hero basic training class All might rushes in and say they will be doing battle training. They all head down to training ground beta in their new suits. Deku runs out last and Ochaco comments that she likes the suit. Kirishima and Kaminari also like it too (google spider man stealth big time suit). All might thinks "awesome suit young Midoriya". Ochaco and Deku get put on a team and they are in the first match as heroes vs Bakugo and Ida as villains.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Trial

Deku and Ochaco wait on the side of the building looking at the floor plans. Ochaco looks at Deku and asks "You and Bakugo used to be child hood friends right. So why is he so mean to you".

Meanwhile inside the building Bakugo asks to Ida "Do you seriously think Deku has a quirk"Ida responds "I mean you saw how he threw that ball. Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?"Bakugo starts to shake and get angry, he says to himself "was he seriously just tricking me all these years. It doesn't matter I am gonna roast that damn nerd!"

Back outside Deku looks up and says softly "His strength and confidence not to mention his quirk and ambition, they all used to be so much greater than mine. But that just means I have to do better than him, I refuse to lose to today".

Ochaco smiles and says "so its a fated battle between rivals". Deku smiles and says "It's something like that but I don't think he sees me as a friendly rival".

Suddenly All Might screams over the radio "OKAY TEAM A AND TEAM D YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!" He tells himself he will grade Deku just like he would any other student.

Deku starts by entering in threw a window with Ochaco. He says to himself "I would have wall crawled around but carrying here at the same time would make us too obvious". They sneak around each corner carefully with Deku in front of her.

Deku thinks about Kacchan's quirk and how he can blast through his webs. As he is trying to figure out a counter to this his spidey sense goes off. Deku grabs Ochaco's hand as he turns back toward her. Bakugo jumps from around the corner they were just next to and fires a explosion. Deku Jumps away with Ochaco before the explosion hits them. Deku says to himself "I was to distracted, It would have been close if I my spidey sense didn't go off".

Bakugo and the rest of the class all think to themselves "how the hell did he know that was coming. He started to react before there was anything to react too!". Bakugo clears the smoke by waving his hand through it. "What the hell you damn nerd how the hell did you know that was coming!".

Deku gets up from his spidey landing position and says "Your a bit predictable to be honest, worst villain ever am I right". Bakugo starts to tighten his fist and he activates his rape face and starts sprinting toward Deku.

Deku and Ochaco run back around the corner. Bakugo screams "why are you running away Deku". Bakugo runs around the corner but he only sees Ochaco running away so this makes him stop to look around and say "what the He.." Suddenly Bakugo cant open his mouth. Kacchan tries to jump back but he cant so he looks down and sees that his feet are stuck.

Deku webs his arms to his body and then webs him all over turning him into a spider web cocoon. The class in the spectator room all have their jaws dropped and are extremely confused. Kirishima says "what just happened". Deku gets out of camouflage mode and puts his hand over his mouth whispering shhhhhhhhhhhhh as Bakugo is screaming. Deku quickly wraps Kacchan up in the capture tape eliminating him from the game.

Deku runs off to go find Ochaco while his classmate Hagakure says "his quirk is just like mine", feeling a bit depressed. the class responds positively "Its Okay".

With 8 minutes left on the clock Ochaco finds Ida and the bomb and radios it to Deku and he tells her okay wait for my signal. 1 minute later Ochaco gets the signal from Deku. Ochaco jumps out from behind a pillar and Ida says "hahaha you foolish hero, all alone I see". Ochaco laughs a bit and they both start running toward each other.

Deku breaks through the window behind Ida and uses his webs to stick Ida's feet to the ground. Deku jumps onto the bomb and the heroes win the game.

Bakugo starts to freak out about Deku beating him but All might tells him to learn from this loss. Back in the spectator room All might announces that the MVP was Deku for coming up with strategies on the spot without putting themselves in danger.


End file.
